


My Parents Aren't Scary

by die_wiederkehr



Series: Gifts of Silver Light [5]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Gen, scary elves being anything but scary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:34:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/die_wiederkehr/pseuds/die_wiederkehr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Celebrían discovers that some people find her parents terrifying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Parents Aren't Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elfwannabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elfwannabe/gifts), [bgoldfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoldfish/gifts), [emeralddarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeralddarkness/gifts).



My parents are not scary, she thought as she walked down the hall. They weren’t. If anything they were silly. Just that morning her parents had been making faces at each other and her during breakfast. And they played with her whenever there wasn’t much work for them to do. They always proudly wore the flower crowns she made them, acting as though they were some great treasure out of the stories they told her about the previous Age.  
  
Her parents were _not_ scary.  
  
They brushed and braided her hair for her whenever she asked, they held her in her laps or chased her down the halls. At night they would sing to her or tell her stories until she fell asleep. She was one of the few people allowed to touch her mothers hair and Galadriel always let her put flowers in it, like gold encrusted with gems she would say. And her father always gave her rides on his shoulders, making her feel like she could see the whole world from up there.  
  
Her parents _were not_ scary.  
  
Galadriel and Celeborn were fun and beautiful and smart. They made sure their people were safe and happy. She couldn’t understand how people could think they were scary. They certainly could  be, when they were angry. Celebrían thought they were when she was getting scolded but that was the only time they could be scary. And it was only a little scary, grown ups weren’t supposed to be so easily scared. That’s why they were grown ups.  
  
And yet people did find them scary.  
  
It was a nice day and she had been playing with other children in the market, pretending that they were adventurers. Celebrían wasn’t sure why she’d stopped but the conversation between two Men that had come to trade caught her attention while her friends ran ahead.  
  
“Have you see the Lord and Lady?” One had said.  
  
“Terrifying. Seemed like they could see right through you, read any lies from your eyes.”  
  
“And the Lady had a light about her, did you notice?”  
  
This continued for awhile, Celebrían standing nearby and gradually growing more and more irritated. And then she stepped out, hands on her hips. To them she looked like a child, probably no more than ten if they hadn’t immediately noticed the silver hair and gently curved ears.  
  
“They are not scary.” At first they had laughed at her.  What would she know, after all? And then they slowly realized she was serious, noticed how her eyes narrowed.  
  
“Child, you have clearly never met them.” One said, his tone patronizing as he reached to pat her on the head. She swiftly swatted his hand aside.  
  
“I have!”  
  
“Have you? Then you might think them frightening as well. Run off to your parents.” The other said dismissively. Celebrían wasn’t used to being dismissed so rudely, people here tended to be polite to one another. And many recognized her, the only child of said Lord and Lady.  
  
“I will.” She started to turn and then paused, looking back at them. “And I will tell them exactly what you have said about them.” And then she was gone, not even looking back to see the color drain from their faces.  
  
My parents are not scary, she reminded herself as she made her way to their rooms, knowing they’d be there by that time of the day. And she was right. Her parents were sitting by the fire, leaning against each other. And they knew before the door opened that it was their daughter coming in, so they barely turned. Without a word, she scrambled into her mothers lap and curled up comfortably.  
  
Something about the way she looked hinted that something was wrong. They didn’t press though, knowing their daughter and that she’d tell them when she was ready. So Galadriel held her close and Celeborn gently brushed his fingers through her hair and loosened the knots gained from a day of playing. She was just dozing off when she finally spoke up.  
  
“You are not scary.”  
  
The words were mumbled against her mother but both heard and exchanged a look before laughing. That woke Celebrían who pouted miserably at their laughter. After a moment, Celeborn lifted her from Galadriel’s lap and sat her between them, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.  
  
“What brought this on, _pinig_?” He asked, smiling kindly and she wondered how anyone could find them scary. They were the farthest thing from scary. Her father continued to lightly brush his fingers through her hair, soothing her, while they waited for an answer.  
  
She continued pout for a little while though, just letting her father comfort her and then her mother reached out to take one of her hands, giving it a little squeeze to tell her that it’s alright. Whatever she was going to tell them, it was alright.  
  
“I was playing in the market and I heard a couple of traders say you were terrifying. Like you could see right through them. And when I told them that you were not scary they just sent me away.”  
  
They laughed again, much more softly before bother enveloped their daughter in a hug. “Oh, _pinig_ , you will find that many people do indeed find us frightful. Some may even find you frightening one day.” Her mother said softly.  
  
“Some already do.” Celeborn added, teasing his daughter and a light poke at her nose. “Everyone will find something scary in others, it cannot be helped. As long as you are not afraid of us, that is all that matters.”  
  
“I could never be afraid of you.” She said with conviction. Celebrían even crossed her arms to prove her point. There was nothing scary about them.  
  
“Is that so?” Galadriel questioned, glancing to her husband with mischief gleaming in her eyes. And then both were on the child, Galadriel grabbing her feet and Celeborn her sides, both tickling her until she was giggling and squealing and squirming and barely able to breathe. And then they let her go, the three of them just relaxing together in front of the fire.  
  
Her parents were not scary.


End file.
